Pokeitis
by pat the almighty
Summary: Yay I wrote a thrd story im so happy.Remember to review
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story I wrote to get out of my head so I can focus on my other story so read and tell me if its alright or if I should update my other 2 stories.Enjoy!**

It was a very cheerful day at the smash mansion and everyone(**Even me :)**)was outside and were either playing or talking or reading or something.But one person ,or canine shall I say was digging through an old dusty box in the attic.

"Wow theres some pretty old shit in here."Fox commented as he rummaged through the box ,but something caught his eye.'DO NOT EXPOSE TO POKEMON'"Phh probably just some dumb precautionary warning.

Fox gently put the box down and walked awa...

"Wait a minute, I opened it and this weird dust covered my body and now I wanna go swimming.

"...Huh,fine go to the pool ,take a quick dip and get to your match in 20 minutes."

(At the pool)

"So you wanna take me on in a swimming contest?"Mewtwo asked

"Yep"

"Even with my streamlined and hairless body?"Mewtwo confirmed.

(At the contest)

3...2...1...GO!

They were off,Mewtwo was laying the whoop down on fox.But a strange Dark green substance seeped through the water as Mewtwo came back around for a victory lap.

"Man,I guess Im not a very good swimmer."Fox said as he climbed out of the pool.

But Mewtwo did not climb out,He started to convulse as he swam into the dark green water.

"Oh God someone help him!"Peach screamed.

As Mario dove in to save him, A bright purple Glow surrouned Mewtwo and Mario was pushed away.Mewtwo slowly emerged covered in a green gaseous aura.As the darkness faded everyone noticed how his normally white-ish grey skin had turned an ominous purple-black that nicely matched his now-crimson eyes.He slowly turned his gaze toward Pikachu who almost pissed himself as he was levitated toward the snarling Genetic experiment gone wrong.

"WTF,what is that thing?"Ganondorf questioned

"I think Mewtwo turned evil...er"Link stated

"No Really?We hadnt noticed the Uber powerful cat pokemon about to kill Pikachu!Dammit captain obvious!"Retorted Marth.

"...Screw you man,Screw you up the ass with a splintered wooden spoon and rotate it."Link said.

"Join me Pikachu,we shall become unstoppable."Mewtwo Boomed with his mental voice.

"DONT KILL ME!"Pikachu yelled as he was slowly turned evil.

His normally yellow fur turned a dark green and his brown stripes turned black.The careing eyes we all love turned dark and malevolent as he was put back on the ground.

"You are one of us now."Mewtwo said

"Put him back to normal!"Jigglypuff yelled as mewtwo looked menacingly at Pichu.

"Youre not even worthy to be a pokemon!" Mewtwo said as he picked up jigglypuff and made her body explode into a pile of floating innards.

"HOLY SHIT HE JUST KILLED JIGGLYPUFF!"Link shouted.

"Pichu,would you like to join us?"Mewtwo asked

"Never!"Pichu said in an action movie voice.

"Pichu its either that or die a horrible death"Pikachu convinced

"oh...fine ,but I dont want to kill anyone"Pichu stuttered

"Then you shall not"Mewtwo said as he transformed pichu into the color swap mentioned above for Pikachu.Pichu immediatly proceeded to laugh maniaclly and bite Dr.Marios head off like Ratty would,cuz hes cool like that.

"Time to go!"Zelda said as she used farores wind to teleport them into a large panic room.

"Grr...Come my electric sidekicks we need more troops."Mewtwo grumbled as the three were teleported to the supply room.

(Panic room)

"Thanks Zellie"Samus said as she looked for the emergency supplies.

"We need to figure out what to do"Roy said

"Well I say we need to fight back."Yoshi ansered

"Ohhhhhhhh,but I havent fought evil in like 6 years."Link moaned

"Shut your yap, its just like riding a bike or making love to a lesbian hooker and her best friend who you arent sure if they have an STD"Mario mocked

"..."Everyone stared.

**Read and review meatbags.**


	2. They come

**Now before i start this chapter I have a warning for my readers.I recently found an awesome E-cup Peach drawing online.So in this chapter Peach is going to be raped,and for you sickos I just wanted a good picture in your head while you read this(Just dont stain the screen with goo)**

"So how are we going to go and stop Mewtwo?"Fox asked.

"Hmmm...Oh!We should probably put a wooden stake through his heart so his spirit wont come back to haunt us."Roy said ,thinking on his feet.

"We could just shoot him..."Falco said as he was interuppted

"Dammit falco,thats retarded!We need to cut the tube on his neck!"

"Yeah that cuts off his telekinetic powers,and it temporarily paralyzes him"Pat confirmed

"Umm,excuse me..."Daisy whimpered

She was continuesly interrupted by the brainstorming men.

"Excuse me please..."

"Here _this_ is how you get their attention."Peach said as she lifted her top and her tits fell out of her bra

"...WOOHOO,Yeah baby!,Shakeem,Oh Yeah "All the men screamed

Peach pointed to daisy as she unwillingly took her top off to maintain their attention and started.

"Couldnt we just use Pats authoric powers to magically save the day?"Daisy asked

"...um,no?err a I guess ,why not?"Everyone said as they turned to Pat "Helping" Peach with her virginity problem.

"This is exactly what it looks like."Pat plainly stated as peach yelled and held his thigh for stability.

"Oh,Pat that was amazing!...I might stop into your room once in a while"Peach whispered to him

"Make it often"

"BASTARD!"Mario said pointing at Pat

"Yeah I get that alot..."

"Krreeeeaaahhhhh!"Yelled a Pokemon in another room

"Authors,Tities,Dinosaurs and hippies first!"Pat screamed as he teleported:Himself,Peach,Yoshi,Matt,Daisy,Stacy,Mark and Zelda away.

"Well,Fuck..."Ganondorf said as an Articuno with black feathers and a dark red tail burst through the wall.

"FUCK! Mewtwo musta found the supply room with the Pokeballs in it!"Marth screamed as he ran for his life.

The smashers had escaped and were hiding in various places trying to get to Mewtwos hideout(Cafeteria)Luigi,Ness,Mr.G&W and Link were walking along a hallway when they met Mario and Roy.

"Oh,Bro!We have been looking for someone to help us along!"Luigi said as he hugged Mario

"Get away Knave!(Lesser person)"Mario said as he threw Luigi through a wall and his body splatted on a statue in the main hallway(Of the Sword of seals)

"Maybe we shouldnt have put that statue there"Roy said as he was interrupted by Link

"You...You arnt Mario!"Link said as "Mario"Transformed into a Black Mew with pure white eyes.

"Of course not"Mew said as he picked up Ness and Mr.G&W and made them implode.

Link had shielded and then used his Ocarina of Time to teleport away.

"Damn"Mew said as he transformed "Roy" into a purple Blastoise and floated away

"Wait."Fox said as his ears pirked"Theres someting around the corner here" he told Bowser,DK and Marth

The 4 warriors looked to see all the pokemon together in the supply room,they then noticed Y.Link,Mario,Falco,Popo,Nana,Samus,Kirby,Zelda,Ganondorf,Roy,Cap.Falcon and Wario all huddled around the corner.

**Sorry,but Pokemon is coming on,so im winding this up.Youll have to see what the remaining smashers do next time.**


End file.
